Team 7's New Teammate
by Itachirules.org
Summary: Team 7 get's a new female team mate that has a special secret, can she keep her secret while making and annoying her friends in Konoha? And what connnection does she have with Orochimaru? Sasx?,NaruxHina and others further on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! So this is my 1st chapter to the 1st fan fiction I am writing. I hope you like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi rolled her sleeping bag up and set out onto the path._ It can't be to far to go. _She thought. A few minutes later she was at the gates. The sign overhead said Konoha.

A/N I am not really sure what the sign overhead really says so to bad.

_This must be the place, _she thought _it has the same leaf symbol as the letter I got. _

She went through the gates but was stopped by a guard "Stop," he said " I haven't seen you before, what is your name?" he asked. "Well I would think you haven't seen me before, my name is Yomi Hasaga. Lord Hokage sent me a letter explaining I would become a ninja and to come to his office once I arrived." Yomi explained.

"Ah yes he told me you should be coming. Follow me I will escort you there." He said.

He led Yomi through crowded streets, allies and tunnels. " How much further?"

Yomi asked. "Not to far," he said " actually we are here."

The guard turned to her "Wait here until I come for you."

He turned around and went inside. _Great. Now I am alone in a new town waiting for that guard to come and get me to see someone that invited _me _here. _

"Lord Hokage" Guard #1 from the north gate entered Lord Hokage's office (if that is what you call it) "Yes, what is it you need?" " oh nothing it is just Yomi Hasaga has arrived and is waiting outside. "Send her in," "Yes sir" the guard walked out. " So she is finally here, I have been waiting for this day since she was born…"

"Ms. Hasaga," the guard was at the door. _That didn't take to long._ She thought. "Lord Hokage will see you now, follow me please." He led her upstairs to an office where an elderly man with white and red clothing was sitting at a desk. " ah Yomi, so nice to see you again." "Huh? We have never met before." Yomi said confusedly. " oh right its just I have heard a lot about you and have also heard that you have been training to become a ninja is that right?" " Yes sir it is." " Good, let's see what you got… show me a shadow clone of yourself." "O.K" Yomi made a shadow clone of herself, it was perfect the height and color of the clone was exactly the same as the girl's clothes. The clone disappeared into a poof of smoke. "Very nice, Yomi." Lord Hokage said. "You will be on team 7 with Hatake Kakashi, your sensei, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Follow me and you will meet them, they are waiting for you at the Academy." Lord Hokage ushered her to his desk. "Here is your forehead protector," He handed her a headband with the Konoha leaf on it. "You can wear it anyway you want," They left his office and went down stairs.

"When is Kakashi-sensei going to be here?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke. "Who knows, and why does he want us to wait for him here at the academy?" Sasuke said. "I heard that he had a surprise for us that is going to help the team." Naruto said. "Maybe its ramen." He started to drool. "How could ramen help us, moron?" Sasuke asked. " What ninjas have to keep their strength up so maybe he is getting us ramen before a mission." Naruto replied. "It doesn't matter, and even so I doubt the surprise is ramen Naruto." Sakura said. Poof. "Hey guys sorry I am late, I got lost on the path of life…" Kakashi said. "You said that excuse last week," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "You're surprise should be here any minute, Lord Hokage said that once it arrived he would bring it over." _Lord Hokage? Why would he bring over our surprise?_ Sakura wondered.

"Ah here they are now." Kakashi said. Lord Hokage walked in Kakashi bowed and said hello. "So where is she? Kakashi asked. "Who? Who are you talking about?" Naruto and Sakura asked. (Sasuke really did not care) "She was right behind me," Lord Hokage looked back. "Oh there she is. Yomi you can come in." A young girl about 12 years old with long brown hair, big greenish-blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a dark blue shorts and a light pink shirt and her forehead protector was around her waist as a belt and she was wearing normal Konoha ninja sandals. "Hello," she said, "My name is Yomi Hasaga." She looked at Sasuke then at Naruto and then finally Sakura. "Yay, I am not the only girl on the cell!" She yelled. "You won't be unless you pass my test." Kakashi said.

Cliff hanger! I will post the next chapter ASAP please review!


	2. Ch2 The match

Hey everyone here is chapter 2 yeah it didn't take that long but I had a lot of time on my hands and I said I would have it up ASAP

Ending of ch1:

"Very nice, Yomi." Lord Hokage said. "You will be on team 7 with Hatake Kakashi, your sensei, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Follow me and you will meet them, they are waiting for you at the Academy." Lord Hokage ushered her to his desk. "Here is your forehead protector," He handed her a headband with the Konoha leaf on it. "You can wear it anyway you want," They left his office and went down stairs.

"You won't be unless you pass my test." Kakashi said.

CH2 the match

"WHAT?!" Yomi and Sakura yelled (hey Sakura wants another girl on her team to) "You have to pass a test," Kakashi said " Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had to pass the bell test to become apart of team 7. But for you, you have to fight either Naruto or Sasuke." Kakashi said. " But why can't she fight me?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Because, you and Yomi have already become friends and I figure that you would let her win so she could be on the team. It happens with every pair of girls, they tend to go easier on each other because they are friends. But when they are fighting a boy they try a lot harder so they can prove to the boys that girls are just as good or even better than boys." Kakashi explained. "Isn't that racist or something?" Naruto asked. " Wow Naruto I didn't even think you knew that word. I'm impressed!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well Yomi who is it going to be Naruto or Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "I think I will fight Naruto." Yomi said. "Aw but I wanted to go eat some ramen!" Naruto complained. "FINE! GO HAVE RAMEN YOU BIG JERK!" Yomi yelled. "I will just fight Sasuke!" Naruto screamed a Yahoo and then left for the ramen shop while Sakura, Kakashi, Yomi and Sasuke went to the training grounds(Lord Hokage had some business to attend to so he couldn't watch)

"Alright here are the rules, you fight until one of you are unable to and no killing." Kakashi explained "You will start when I say go." He said "Ready! Set! GO!"

At the same moment Kakashi said go Yomi jumped into the air " Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" There were 7 Yomi clones and each were on top of Sasuke. Sasuke punched each one. While Sasuke was fighting the clones the real Yomi jumped out of a tree " Fire Jutsu blaze of glory!" She blew fire at Sasuke who dodged out of the way and was hidden. Yomi then said "Shadow clone jutsu" there were 2 of her. The three of them searched for Sasuke._ If I stay here she will definitely find me_. Sasuke thought. _What should I do? Maybe if I copy what she does like Kakashi-sensei did when he fought Zabuza I can beat her._ Sasuke used his Sharingan eye to search for Yomi. _All clear._ He got up. _Now to find her and fight! _Sasuke was searching for Yomi, but what he didn't know was that she was up in a tree watching his every move. _What is he doing?_ She wondered. _Maybe he is looking for me_. Yomi jumped to the tree nearest to Sasuke. _Here goes nothing_. "Fire Jutsu giant fire ball." The fireball missed him. She jumped out of the tree and tackled Sasuke. Sasuke spun around wide eyed and surprised. "Oh crap!" Sasuke turned around to run but was too late "Oomph" Yomi took out some rope she had(don't even ask where she got it she just had it) and tied Sasuke to a tree._ Crap! She got me._ "I'm going to go get Kakashi-sensei. Don't even try to use an escape jutsu it won't work this rope was designed that can not snap, cut or be escaped from so you would just be wasting chakra." Yomi ran off to get Kakashi. After she left Sasuke tried to escape,_ She is telling the truth, I can't escape._ Sasuke sat there waiting for Kakashi and Yomi to return. " I can't believe I was beat by a girl, especially a girl much smaller than me. How can she have enough chakra to do all of that jutsu?" Sasuke said to himself. Kakashi and Yomi then arrived. "Good job Yomi," Kakashi smiled "Welcome to team 7, you pass. Our next mission starts tomorrow. Be on time, Sasuke here will explain the mission to you while he escorts you home." He smiled again. "Why do I have to walk her home?" Sasuke asked. " Because she lives in the same apartment building as you." " Fine I will walk you home but I don't know what apartment." " Well actually her stuff is already there so you just go to the counter and ask for Hasaga Yomi's apartment number" Kakashi said. " Fine let's get going." Sasuke said to Yomi. She followed him out. "Those two have no idea what is in store for them." Kakashi said to himself after they left.

Please review the second chapter there is more still to come!


	3. Chapter 3 mission

Hey here is ch3 I hope you like it.

Ending of ch2:

Yomi yelled. "I will just fight Sasuke!"

Alright here are the rules, you fight until one of you are unable to and no killing." Kakashi explained, "You will start when I say go." He said, "Ready! Set! GO!"

"Good job Yomi," Kakashi smiled "Welcome to team 7, you pass. Our next mission starts tomorrow. Be on time, Sasuke here will explain the mission to you while he escorts you home." He smiled again. . "Those two have no idea what is in store for them." Kakashi said to himself after they left.

Ch3

Yomi and Sasuke didn't say anything to each other until they were a block away from the apartment building. " You did good today Sasuke, even though it wasn't enough to beat me." She smiled. " Yeah well it was just beginners luck," he said. She stopped smiling "Oh so just because someone beat you that is your own age means it was an accident and it will never happen again!?" Sasuke jumped at her sudden yelling " No it's just…it's just," "Just what!?" "It's just that you are so much smaller than me but you had so much chakra, if I had the energy you had I could easily could have beaten you." They were silent for a moment. "So how do you have all of that chakra in your body?" he asked. She stopped in her tracks._ Think Yomi think of a lie. _" Uh well I have been training a lot before I came here and well also it is none of your business." She said. Sasuke jumped back again._ This girl is definitely different, no girl has __**ever**__ yelled at him before like she did. _

They were at the apartment building. "Alright we are here can you take care of everything else yourself or do you need some help?" Sasuke asked. " Actually I could use a bit of help." She said. They went up to the counter and rang the bell for service. " Hello. How may I help you?" the manager asked. " We need the apartment number for Hasaga, Yomi. Her things should already be here to." Sasuke said. " Ah yes Yomi Hasaga is in room…132 on the third floor. _Great that floor is above mine so I have to go up and then down to my apartment. _Sasuke complained to himself. He took the keys from the manager and went to the stairs. "room 129…130…131..here it is 132" Yomi said as they went down the hallway. " Um so 7:00 am right?" she asked " yeah at the training grounds we fought at." Sasuke said._ Yomi come inside now._ " Oh that is my dad I have to go now well see you tomorrow morning" she said. " Yeah bye" Sasuke turned around and headed for the stairs._ There is another person who will never understand what I have been through._

Yomi entered her apartment. " Good my stuff is here," she said. Her bags were laying on the floor in the main room. " Though I feel kinda bad that I lied to Sasuke that my parents were in the apartment. But I didn't want them to think I was weird or something that my parents aren't with me." Yomi said to herself. She looked at the clock it said 9:30. "I should go to bed now I don't want to be tired on my first mission" she put her pajamas on and crawled into bed.

"Great another smaller Kakashi," Sasuke said. Yomi was late on her first mission. "where is she?" Sakura asked. " If I knew do you really think I would be here waiting for her instead of going to get her?" Sasuke said. Naruto was asleep on the ground using is bag as a pillow. He was talking in his sleep apparently he was having a nightmare. "No! Why! WHY! Why did Ichiraku have to be put out of business!? So what if it had a few oversized bugs it was my favorite place!sobs" Sakura kicked Naruto in the stomach, " Get up moron and Ichiraku hasn't been put out of business!" "Ow why did you kick me so hard you could have just nudged me a little." Naruto whined. Yomi then came into view running really fast. " Hey...huh…guys…huh…sorry I am late…huh…my alarm clock didn't go off this morning and so I slept in and yeah." She stopped to catch her breath. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. "Beats me he is never here on time." Sakura said because Naruto was watching ants walk in a line and then putting stuff in their path and watching them get confused and make a new path(don't ask) and Sasuke was telling Naruto how much of a moron he is. Poof. "Hey guys sorry I am late…again… this one guy tripped and fell over a farmers cart and there was fruit and everything all over the road so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said Sakura bent closer to Yomi's ear " That excuse is new, Let's see how many times he will use it this month." Yomi giggled. " Ok team let's head out." Team 7's mission was to scout the surrounding area for people that are not supposed to be there.

They were walking in the woods when Yomi heard something in the bushes. " Did you guys hear that?" she asked " No I didn't hear anything." Sakura said. Yomi heard the noise again. "Naruto duck!" she yelled "huh?" Naruto said then he tucked and then a shurikan came flying out of the trees and almost cut off some of Naruto's hair. " where did that come from?" Sakura asked. "and how did you know that it was coming Yomi?" " yeah no 'are you alright Naruto, or 'are you hurt Naruto'." Naruto complained

"I told you I heard something in the bushes." Yomi said. " Alright, Yomi come with me we are going to go into the bushes to see where the shurikan came from, you three stay here and make sure the area is secure." Kakashi commanded. "Let's go Yomi." They jumped into the bushes and started towards the direction from where the shurikan came from. They stopped and hid behind a bush when they came near a campsite. "Ninjas," Yomi said "not just ninjas, highly ranked and skilled warrior ninjas that love DDR." Kakashi said "can we take them Kakashi-sensei?" Yomi asked "Probably not but I doubt that they threw the shurikan they look like they have been here for sometime now." He said. "What if one of them was walking and saw us and threw a shurikan and ran back to tell the others?" Yomi asked, "That is possible but once that one spotted us and have ran back here and if they told the others they would have packed up and went off." "True, but since we are only chuunins they might have not had seen us as a threat and there are 6 of them could easily defeat 4 kids and their Jounin." Yomi argued. "Well let's head back get the others and then we can ambush them toghther." Kakashi suggested.

"Are they back yet? I'm hungry," Naruto complained. "Does it look like they're back moron?" Sasuke asked him. "Yes I see them over there." Naruto pointed over into the bushes. "Yay they're back!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn. Finally," Sasuke said. "Hey guys" Yomi greeted them happily. "Hey team, we found who threw the shurikan, follow us and we will ambush them together." Kakashi instructed. "Finally we get to fight some people!" Naruto yelled. "Calm down and be quiet Naruto, we want to surprise them not arrive like we have a big bright sign on saying 'ninjas about to ambush you'" Sakura said.

Team 7 was hiding behind the bush Yomi and Kakashi were behind before. "On the count of three…1…2…3!" The five of them jumped out of the bushes each taking on a person (except Kakashi who was taking on 2) "Fire Jutsu Giant Fireball technique" Yomi used her fireball technique striking her opponent in the chest knocking him down. She ran over to him and once he got up started to kick and punch him. In the next minute he was out cold, where she took her advantage and stabbed him with her kunai._ That went well _she thought. She ran over to Kakashi and took on one of the ninjas he was fighting. "Need some help sensei?" she asked. She threw 2 kunai knives at the ninja knocking him against a tree. "Fire jutsu! Blaze of Glory!" she blasted him with a blaze of fire (hence the name) which burned him to death. _Two down four to go._ She ran over to Sasuke who said that he didn't need help and to go help Naruto or Sakura. She went over and helped Sakura fight that ninja and they easily defeated him in 5 minutes. They both went over and helped Naruto and easily killed that ninja _Four down two to go. _The three if them went over to Sasuke and they defeated that ninja (4 to 1 that is _real_ fair). Kakashi-sensei had defeated the ninja he was fighting about 10 minutes ago and just watched his team fight from up in a tree. "Nice job team!" he said "Are there any survivors?" "No we killed them all" "O.K. Then I guess the mission is over now." He jumped down from the tree. "YES now I can go to Ichiraku for ramen!" Naruto screamed with happiness "Let's go!"

I know ch3 is longer than the other 2 but I had to get all the details of the mission in it.


	4. Chapter 4 the plans

Here is ch4 I hope you enjoy it

End of ch3:

." Kakashi commanded. "Let's go Yomi." They jumped into the bushes and started towards the direction from where the shurikan came from. They stopped and hid behind a bush when they came near a campsite. "Ninjas," Yomi said "not just ninjas, highly ranked and skilled warrior ninjas that love DDR." Kakashi said, "Can we take them Kakashi-sensei?" Yomi asked "Probably not but I doubt that they threw the shurikan they look like they have been here for sometime now." Team 7 was hiding behind the bush Yomi and Kakashi were behind before. "On the count of three…1…2…3!" The five of them jumped out of the bushes each taking on a person (except Kakashi who was taking on 2) "Fire Jutsu Giant Fireball technique" Yomi used her fireball technique striking her opponent in the chest knocking him down. She ran over to him and once he got up started to kick and punch him. In the next minute he was out cold, where she took her advantage and stabbed him with her kunai._ That went well _she thought. Kakashi-sensei had defeated the ninja he was fighting about 10 minutes ago and just watched his team fight from up in a tree. "Nice job team!" he said "Are there any survivors?" "No we killed them all" "O.K. Then I guess the mission is over now." He jumped down from the tree. "YES now I can go to Ichiraku for ramen!" Naruto screamed with happiness "Let's go!"

Ch4

They arrived at Konoha's gate a couple hours later. "Finally!" Naruto yelled "TO ICHIRAKU FOR RAMEN!" Naruto ran off. " Well I see he is happy to be home." Yomi said to Sakura. They both giggled and pointed at the running Naruto. _I wonder what they are giggling about._ Sasuke wondered. _Oh well they are pointing at Naruto, they are probably laughing at him._ "So Sakura," Yomi said "Yeah Yomi?" "Have any of the girls here had a sleepover party?" "No I don't think so. Why do you ask?" "Because Sakura I'm just thinking, maybe I can have the first ever sleepover at my apartment!" "That's an awesome idea, Yomi!" "Alright, let's go to my apartment, my parents are out of town so we can have a sleepover without them bothering us." "Sure let's go" "Bye Sasuke!" They both said at the same time. "See ya." Sakura and Yomi ran off to Yomi's apartment "A sleepover hm?" Sasuke thought for a moment (Light Bulb) " I have an idea," he said to himself " To Ichiraku!"

"Alright who should we invite?" Sakura asked Yomi. They were sitting on the floor in Yomi's room. "Where does your parents sleep?" "You know what I can't lie to you Sakura. You are my first friend I have had in a long time. My parents don't live with me." "What do you mean? They left you?" "Well sort of, they died fighting one of the bijou but I am not sure which one." "So what happened?" " I was born far away and one of the bijou attacked my village and they left to fight and they never came back. I was passed to an aunt in one of the mist villages but…" " It's okay you don't have to explain everything I am sure you don't really want to talk about it. And I feel really sorry for you." "Well let's just keep working on the guest list for the party. Besides it's all in the past and I have learned that ninjas don't dwell on the past." "O.K. I think we should invite Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and I heard that Temari of the sand was going to be in Konoha for a couple of weeks." Sakura suggested. "Alright so Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, you and me?" Yomi said " Yep. Now it is time for s the snacks." Yomi started to make a list of snacks for the party.

Sasuke was running to Ichiraku to find Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after him." Oh hi Sasuke" Naruto said, "What do you want? Are you here to eat ramen with me?" "No I came to tell you that Yomi and Sakura are having a girls only sleepover!" "So Sasuke it is a _girls _only sleepover, why should we care?" Naruto asked.

"You bakaidiot don't you get it a _girls _only sleepover party! Which means that they are going to be talking about us, boys, and other stuff to." Sasuke said "Oh I get it now! We are going to spy on the girls while they have their sleepover!" Naruto said (he is slow) "Can Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino join us in the fun?" "Sure," Sasuke said "but they don't have to."


	5. Chapter 5 sleepover

Hey here is ch5

End of ch4

"So Sakura," Yomi said "Yeah Yomi?" "Have any of the girls here had a sleepover party?" "No I don't think so. Why do you ask?" "Because Sakura I'm just thinking, maybe I can have the first ever sleepover at my apartment!" "That's an awesome idea, Yomi!" "Alright, let's go to my apartment, my parents are out of town so we can have a sleepover without them bothering us." "Sure let's go"

My parents don't live with me." "What do you mean? They left you?" "Well sort of, they died fighting one of the bijou but I am not sure which one." "So what happened?" " I was born far away and one of the bijou attacked my village and they left to fight and they never came back. I was passed to an aunt in one of the mist villages but…"

"Oh I get it now! We are going to spy on the girls while they have their sleepover!" Naruto said (he is slow)

"Alright now when should the party be, Yomi?" Sakura asked. "Why don't we have it Saturday?" "Sure I will call Ino and the others." Sakura ran to the phone. "Hey Ino it's Sakura, Yomi is having a sleepover on Saturday. Do you want to come?" "Sure Sakura." Replied Ino "What time should I come?" "Oh about 5ish is that fine?" " Yeah see you there." Sakura called Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Temari. "Alright they all said they can come!" Sakura screamed with glee. "That's great and I finished the list of food and drinks. Let's go shopping!" Yomi said, "Perfect! Let's go!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Neji were walking to Sasuke's apartment so they can plan the 'invasion'. "Alright so we are going to spy on the girls during their sleepover?" Rock Lee asked, "YES! FOR THE 500th TIME, LEE, WE ARE GOING TO SPY ON THE GIRLS SATURDAY!" Neji yelled (he was getting very mad Naruto and Lee could not get it through their thick skulls that they are going to spy on the girls)

On Saturday…

"Alright so we are all here," Yomi said. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Temari were sitting on their sleeping bags. " So what are we going to do first?" Ten-Ten asked. "I know," Yomi said "Let's play truth or dare. Who wants to go first?" "Um…I will." Hinata said "Just…um…one problem…I don't know how to play Truth or Dare." "Oh it is really simple all you have to do is choose truth or dare and if you choose truth we will ask you a question and then you answer it and if you choose dare we tell you to do something odd and if you don't do it we ask you a question that you have to answer no matter what." Sakura explained. " Oh O.K. then I choose truth." Hinata said. "Hm I have a question who do you like?" Ino asked. "Um do I really have to answer that?" (Even though we all know the answer to that question) "Yes!" Sakura said.

"Alright so before the party started I went to Yomi's apartment and put a secret camera and sound system that I 'borrowed' from Jiraiya (you can only imagine what he uses that for), and set up a TV in here so we can watch and here everything." Sasuke explained, "So then what are we waiting for let's turn it on!" Naruto said. _You know I think we are being as bad as Jiraiya and Kakashi sensei when we do this…oh well. _Naruto thought. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee were in Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke turned on the TV "Alright let the spying begin!" he said The girls were sitting on their sleeping bags playing Truth or Dare, "This is perfect!" Naruto said. "They are playing truth or dare. We can learn a whole lot like who they like and stuff."

"So Hinata who do you like?" Ino asked her again. "You have to tell." Temari said. " Well I like…Naruto-kun." Hinata said (now remember the boys are watching this through the camera) the other girls stared at her. "You do? Are you sure?" asked Ino. Hinata nodded. " Well that is fine we can help you." Yomi said (because everybody knew Naruto was…um, what is the word…stupid) "Thank you." Hinata said "Alright Hinata since you went you get to choose who goes next." Sakura said "um…Yomi" "Alright I choose Truth." She said. "Same question who do you like?" Ino said "Alright I like…"


	6. Chapter 6 more sleepover

Here is chapter 6 I am sorry it took so long…I HAVE A LIFE TO YA KNOW!

END OF CH5 

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Neji were walking to Sasuke's apartment so they can plan the 'invasion'. "Alright so we are going to spy on the girls during their sleepover?" Rock Lee asked, "YES! FOR THE 500th TIME, LEE, WE ARE GOING TO SPY ON THE GIRLS SATURDAY!" Neji yelled (he was getting very mad Naruto and Lee could not get it through their thick skulls that they are going to spy on the girls)

So Hinata who do you like?" Ino asked her again. "You have to tell." Temari said. " Well I like…Naruto-kun." Hinata said (now remember the boys are watching this through the camera) the other girls stared at her. "You do? Are you sure?" asked Ino. Hinata nodded. " Well that is fine we can help you." Yomi said (because everybody knew Naruto was…um, what is the word…stupid) "Thank you." Hinata said "Alright Hinata since you went you get to choose who goes next." Sakura said "um…Yomi" "Alright I choose Truth." She said. "Same question who do you like?" Ino said "Alright I like…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke was laughing (OMG) and pointing at Naruto "HA…Hinata…HAHA…And Naruto…sitting in a tree…HAHA…K-I-S-S-I-N-G… HAHAHAHA…Hinata likes Naruto Hinata likes Naruto Hinata likes Naruto." Sasuke couldn't stop laughing (OMFG) Neji was mad (well Hinata is his cousin) "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "I AM GLAD HINATA LIKES SOMEONE I WISH IT WAS SOMEONE OTHER THAN NARUTO BUT HEY SHE IS SHY!" he turned to Naruto, while Sasuke went to his emo corner to suck his thumb (yeah _real _emo) "You better not hurt Hinata or I will hurt you ten times harder because you ARE going to ask her out GOT IT!?" Naruto gulped "O.K" he said. "So are we going to watch Yomi's answer?" Sasuke said (finally out of his emo corner)

"Well Yomi? Who do you like?" Ino asked again. " Well I like…Sasuke." "So you aren't the only one." Ten-Ten said. "I know but I am the only _girl _that _beat his butt_." Yomi said. "Yeah that is true," they all said.

OMFG. Sasuke thought. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto was laughing and pointing at Sasuke(REVENGE) revenge is sweet. Naruto thought.(A:N Revenge is not sweet…it is harsh and hurtful…what am I saying? GO NARUTO REVENGE IS SWEET! Sorry, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!) "Sasuke and Yomi sitting in a tree C-I-S-I-N-J" Naruto sang(everyone's anime sweat drop well dropped) " Um Naruto I believe KISSING is spelled K-I-S-S-I-N-G, I mean Sasuke did just spell it when he was making fun of you like 6 minutes ago…" Shikamaru said. "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL SPELL WORDS THE WAYS I WANT TO!!!" Naruto yelled. "Actually, yosh, this is Sasuke's house…" Lee said. "Oh…well I DO NOT CARE!" Naruto yelled then he continued to sing " first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt "SHUT UP! MORON!" he yelled. Then Naruto went and sucked his thumb in Sasuke's emo corner "AND GET OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!" Naruto moved to a different corner. "This is now my stupidity corner" he said then everyone's anime sweat drop dropped again. Well I guess I am kind of happy that Yomi likes me because I kind of feel the same way about her. Sasuke smiled(wow I didn't even think he could well smile) "Alright let's keep watching." Lee said(we all know why but I will say it just in case he wants to know if Sakura really does like him) 

"whatever," Shikamaru said.

"Alright it is Ino's turn" Yomi said "Ino truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to…drink 1 tablespoon of dish soap." "Ew" Ino said "but I will do it anyway" Ino got up and went over to the kitchen and got a tablespoon of soap and drank it. "Oh my god!" Ten-Ten and Temari said "She did it!" " I choose Sakura to go next." " I choose truth," "Ok, Sakura have you ever…kissed anyone outside your family?" "Well…um…" Sakura looked at Yomi. _Now that I know that Yomi likes Sasuke I can't say that I kissed him. _"Well have you?" Temari asked "Well I have kissed Sasuke…but that was a long time ago it was the same day me, Ino, and Hinata were assigned our original teams…" _She doesn't look upset maybe because since we hang out all the time Sasuke just sees me as a friend and that was a long time ago. _Sakura thought.

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke asked. " I never kissed her, to be precise I have never kissed a girl other than my Mom and aunts." They all looked at him. "What? It isn't like you guys have kissed a girl before." " I think getting power to kill his brother has gone to his head…" Naruto whispered to the others.

"Ten-Ten it is your turn." " I choose dare," she said " I dare you to take these flowers to Sasuke in apartment 273" (A/N I don't know what # he really is but just work with me people) they told her. Sakura handed a bunch of flowers to Ten-Ten. " we are going with you to make sure you give them to Sasuke." Temari said.

Cliff hanger… actually I would have kept writing but it is 9:18 I have to go to bed at 10 and I still have summer school home work to do…so please review! Because I have evil cookies and I will give them to anyone who reviews…of I will just attack the people who don't.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey look everybody it is I with a new chapter! I finished Summer School YAY ME! Fine it was only 2 weeks but it was 6 days a week count them 6 daysholds up 9 fingers and peoples anime sweat drops

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto I wish I did and if I did Orochimaru would be dead.

But I do own Yomi Hasaga and the Hasaga Clan YAY!

End of 6

Well Yomi? Who do you like?" Ino asked again. " Well I like…Sasuke." "So you aren't the only one." Ten-Ten said. "I know but I am the only _girl _that _beat his butt_." Yomi said. "Yeah that is true," they all said.

OMFG. Sasuke thought. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto was laughing and pointing at Sasuke (REVENGE) revenge is sweet. Naruto thought. (A: N Revenge is not sweet…it is harsh and hurtful…what am I saying? GO NARUTO REVENGE IS SWEET! Sorry, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!) "Sasuke and Yomi sitting in a tree C-I-S-I-N-J" Naruto sang (everyone's anime sweat drop well dropped) " Um Naruto I believe KISSING is spelled K-I-S-S-I-N-G, I mean Sasuke did just spell it when he was making fun of you like 6 minutes ago…" Shikamaru said. "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL SPELL WORDS THE WAYS I WANT TO!!!" Naruto yelled. "Actually, Yosh, this is Sasuke's house…" Lee said. "Oh…well I DO NOT CARE!" Naruto yelled then he continued to sing, " First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt "SHUT UP! MORON!" he yelled. Then Naruto went and sucked his thumb in Sasuke's emo corner "AND GET OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!" Naruto moved to a different corner. "This is now my stupidity corner" he said then everyone's anime sweat drop dropped again. Well I guess I am kind of happy that Yomi likes me because I kind of feel the same way about her. Sasuke smiled (wow I didn't even think he could well smile) "Alright let's keep watching." Lee said (we all know why but I will say it just in case he wants to know if Sakura really does like him)

Ten-Ten it is your turn." " I choose dare," she said " I dare you to take these flowers to Sasuke in apartment 273" (A/N I don't know what # he really is but just work with me people) they told her. Sakura handed a bunch of flowers to Ten-Ten. " We are going with you to make sure you give them to Sasuke." Temari said.

"AHH! Naruto shut off the TV no give me the remote! I'll change the channel!" Sasuke was running around his apartment panicking. "Hurry they will be here any minute!" Ding Dong. "Eep." Sasuke said. "Hurry Ten-Ten is at the door." Ding-dong "I am coming!" Sasuke ran to the door "Oh uh…hi Ten-Ten" Sasuke was nervous if the girls found out what they were doing…he shuddered at the thought. "What a surprise!" (Ok Sasuke a little bit to out of the ordinary…) "Uh…here Sasuke these are for you," she handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Oh uh thanks Ten-Ten…I guess…well see ya." Sasuke then slammed the door in her face (nice guy isn't he?) he slid down the door "That was close! Alright turn the TV back on!" Naruto turned the TV on.

"I can't believe Sasuke was so rude!" Yomi said. "I know he wasn't like that when he kissed me!" Sakura said. They all looked at her. "Well you know what I mean." She said.

"Either way he was a jerk. Are you ok Ten-Ten?" Temari said, "Your face must hurt when he slammed the door." "It's all right it's just my nose." She said. "There is an ice pack in the freezer if you want it." Yomi said. Ten-Ten got up and got the ice pack. "Does anyone want to continue the game?" she asked. "Um…actually…can we eat?" Hinata asked. "YEAH Can we eat?" Everyone asked Yomi. "Yeah what do you guys want? I have ramen, fish, pizza, soda, and chips. (A: N I don't know what they eat in Konoha so yeah)" "PIZZA SODA AND CHOPS PLEASE!" They all screamed.

"I wish I was there," Naruto said (he is REALLY hungry) " I have an idea why don't you just use your 'Fun Jutsu' and sneak in to have the food and then leave." Neji suggested. Naruto looked up. "That's a great idea Neji! THANKS!" Naruto ran off to make his Fun Jutsu (but WITH clothes) "He does know I was being sarcastic right?" Neji asked Sasuke. "Hn. Naruto wouldn't know sarcasm if it introduced itself and started talking to him." Sasuke explained.

Please review you get chocolate milk if you do! And I will update ASAP but it might not be as quick as last time I said that.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: here is chapter 8. And because it is his birthday today I think Sasuke should say the disclaimer.

Sasuke: And if I don't?

Me: then you can say goodbye to birthday presents from me for the rest of your life.

Sasuke: fine…. does not own Naruto…but she owns Yomi and the idea of this whole story…can I have my present now? 

Me: you can have it later.

Sasuke: No fair!

Me: your going to get it…eventually but you will get it today…

Sasuke: fine and why is your name Because I think you rule so yeah.

Sasuke: but why .org?

Me: Just shut up about it I need to continue with the story.

"I wish I was there," Naruto said (he is REALLY hungry) " I have an idea why don't you just use your 'Fun Jutsu' and sneak in to have the food and then leave." Neji suggested. Naruto looked up. "That's a great idea Neji! THANKS!" Naruto ran off to make his Fun Jutsu (but WITH clothes) "He does know I was being sarcastic right?" Neji asked Sasuke. "Hn. Naruto wouldn't know sarcasm if it introduced itself and started talking to him." Sasuke explained.

After Yomi warmed up the pizza, got out the chips and soda, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Yomi said. She opened the door "Hi." It was a blonde girl with fox-like whiskers on her cheeks, blue eyes and an orange shirt and a blue skirt (sound kinda familiar) "uh…hello." Yomi said. She looked back in the other room. They all shrugged "Can I help you?" She asked "Umm…I am…Kyoto…I uh heard that you were having a sleepover and I am new so I was wondering if I could…" "Say no more comes on in!" Yomi said " You can join us just wait here a sec." Yomi ran into the other room "Do you guys think there is anything 'weird' about her?" " Um…I think it is Naruto-kun using his special jutsu but with clothes…I just kinda can sense it." "Alright I will check." Yomi went back to where 'Kyoto' was. " Yeah hi Kyoto do you know Naruto?" "Um who?" " You know Naruto Uzumaki?" "Oh him um yeah he is uh…cute." "Really? Because most people don't think that they are cute, Naruto." "EEP." Naruto squeaked.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari went over to where Yomi and Naruto were; they grabbed him and tied him to a chair. (This is going to be fun)

"I hope the girls don't find out we are spying on them," Rock Lee said "if they do the girls will torture us." "Yeah" Sasuke said, "as long as Naruto doesn't say anything we will be fine."

"So Naruto," Yomi said, "Why did you come to my sleepover?" "I wanted some pizza." Naruto said "I ran out of money so I was hoping you would give me some." Yomi ushered Sakura to come over and whispered something in her ear. Sakura nodded. Then she went to the pizza box and got out a slice of…

"What are they doing to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "How should I know?" Neji said, "Ino's big butt is in front of the camera."

Naruto's favorite pizza…cheese pizza topped with chicken flavored ramen (yeah sounds gross but I bet Naruto would love it) He started to drool. "Ramen Pizza!" He tried to grab it from Sakura (which is kinda stupid since he is tied up) "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MMIINNEE!!" he yelled "unh, unh, unh" Yomi wagged her finger "No ramen pizza for you it is for…INO! "WHAT!?" Ino and Naruto said " Ino come here." Sakura said Ino moved away from the camera and went to Sakura.

"Yes we can see now!" Rock Lee and Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Ino asked Sakura "You are going to eat the ramen pizza in front of Naruto." "Why?" "Because he is starving so he wants food and ramen is his 2nd favorite so this is part 1 of payback." Sakura explained. "Oh. Okay." Ino took the pizza and started to eat it (very slowly) in front of Naruto. He started to cry "YOU ARE SO MEAN! All I wanted was food!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah but…wait a minute...something just occurred to me how did you know that we were eating?" Yomi asked. "well that is a stupid question everyone has to eat. DUH!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "You idiot we were talking about the timing because how did you know we were eating at that time?" _oh crap. There on to us _Naruto thought. "yeah," Temari said "How did you know ?" "I have an idea!" Tenten said "What is it?" everyone asked. "come over here I don't want Naruto to hear" They all went near the plant (the one the camera is in) "So I was thinking that we could…"

Yeah longer chapter I was bored I will review but I need 3 reviews at the least.

Now I am going to have cake and ice cream with Sasuke and if you have ever seen Sasuke and me on sugar we will be up till 4 in the morning. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!


	9. Ch9 Naruto's Punishment

Me: Hey everybody! Here is chapter…. **Whispers** what chapter are we on?

Shikamaru: You are so troublesome…. and how am I supposed to know?

Me: You should know you are my second in command!

Shikamaru: When did we agree on that?

Me: I am the author and I say you are the second in command!

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Me: DON'T YOU WHAT A DRAG ME! NARUTO!

Naruto: What?

Me: What chapter am I on?

Naruto: uuhh…. 9 I think.

Me: Good enough for me!

All right everyone here is chapter 9!

OH wait disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the plot of this story, the Hasaga clan and Yomi Hasaga. AND EVIL COOKIES!!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"OMG This is so horrible!" Lee yelled. " I know I am so surprised! Who knew Tenten would think of something so…awful!" Neji said. "I really hope the girls don't find out that we are spying on their sleepover." Shikamaru said. "Ino can sometimes be like this though." "I feel for you buddy." Lee said. Lee went to hug Shikamaru. "Get any closer Lee and your dead." Lee stepped back. "Can you guys be quiet, they are going to start." Neji said (he was actually enjoying this)

"Alright let's start this." Yomi said. "Sakura in my bathroom there is a black and gray bag. Can you go get it?" "Yeah I'll be right back." Sakura went to Yomi's bathroom.

"Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, do you have any hair ties, clips, make up or anything." She asked. "I do!" They all raised their hands. "Are they in your bags?" they nodded. "Good get them out please." Sakura came back from the bathroom with Yomi's bag. "Is this it?" "Yeah." "Here." Ino said giving Yomi all of her, Temari, Hinata and Tenten's things. "Good let's see what we got." Yomi poured the contents onto the table. Naruto couldn't see because they were in the way. He tried to stretch his neck to see but couldn't. "Alright girls take whatever you want to use on him." Yomi whispered so he couldn't hear. "Hey guys, Whatchya doin?" Naruto asked. He was afraid. Very afraid. He had heard what Yomi could do. And he has seen the others in action. But he had no idea what was in store for him. They turned around, in their hands they held pink nail polish, red lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, hair stuff and other things. "Ah Crap." Naruto said to himself. "Alright let's get started." Yomi said.

"OMG" Sasuke said. Neji and Shikamaru looked at him. "What? What!" Sasuke yelled as Neji and Shikamaru, moved 3 steps away from him.

"So Naruto what kind of hair style do you want?" Temari asked. "Uh…I kinda like the one I have now." Naruto said. "Well then it'll just be a surprise." Tenten was giving Naruto a manicure and a pedicure, Hinata and Sakura were doing his face, and Ino was doing his hair with the help of Temari, and Yomi was holding him down.

"Well we are done with that part." Yomi said. "thank goodness. Wait that PART!?" Naruto said. "Well duh," Sakura said. "We are giving you a makeover we still have the clothes to do. Hinata watch Naruto, make sure he doesn't escape." "uh…oh..o-okay."

Yomi ushered Temari, Tenten, Ino and Sakura to her room. "Alright this is my closet, go through it and make an outfit the most girlish outfit will be the one we put on him." She explained. They all went into the closet (it is a very big closet even though she is in an apartment) they grabbed shirts, skirts, shoes, pants, etc.

"Okay does everyone have the outfits?" Yomi asked. "Yep!" They all yelled. "Temari you first." Temari showed her outfit. It was a light pink tank top, and tan capris,. "Cute," Ino said "But…" "But it isn't girlie enough," Yomi finished her sentence. "yeah what she said. "What do you have Ino?" Ino held out a denim skirt, and a baby blue tee shirt with a pink butterfly on it. "Cute, we can hold onto that. Sakura your turn" Sakura held out a pink skirt with a lace bottom, and a white tank top with a pink rose on it. "Ino you have been out matched." Yomi said. She grabbed Sakura's outfit and placed it aside. "Tenten lets see" Tenten then held out a pink top, with blue pants. "Its kinda plain." Temari said. "I know but it was hard everyone got all the good stuff!" "Alright then I guess we are going with Sakura's outfit." "But what about yours Yomi?" Ino asked. "I like Sakura's more than mine." "Show us!" Yomi held out a sparkly red dress that came just above the knees. "That is way to nice to waste on Naruto." Sakura said. "Yeah you should save that for some other occasion." Ino agreed (OMG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD SAKURA AND INO AGREED ON SOMETHING!!) "Okay" Yomi grabbed the outfit Sakura chose. "we are ready!" Yomi came out with the others. " Naruto we are going to give you a choice." "WE ARE?" "Yes here are the choices. 1) you can tell us who each of us is liked by 2) you can wear this and walk all the way to the ramen shop (Which is about all the way across town maybe about halfway) 3)you can tell us how you knew we were eating." Yomi said. Naruto stared at her blankly. "Can you repeat that?"

"No" "Please?" "NO!" "uh…then I choose number 3" "So you are going to tell us how you knew we were eating." "Oops" Naruto said to himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile please review or be attacked by the Killer rabbit from Monty Python search for the Holy grail…which I do not own.


	10. Chapter 10 When will the sleepover end?

It's been awhile since I last updated…maybe cause I haven't had a lot of reviews, and I was busy, I HAVE A LIFE TO YA KNOW! Okay so here's where we last left off:

" Naruto we are going to give you a choice." "WE ARE?" "Yes here are the choices. 1) You can tell us who each of us is liked by 2) you can wear this and walk all the way to the ramen shop (Which is about all the way across town maybe about halfway) 3) you can tell us how you knew we were eating." Yomi said. Naruto stared at her blankly. "Can you repeat that?"

"No" "Please?" "NO!" "Uh…then I choose number 3" "So you are going to tell us how you knew we were eating." "Oops" Naruto said to himself.

Okay so here is chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTOBIISAGOODBOYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke was twitching. Twitching with anger. "Stupid dobe, know they are going to know we are spying on them…" he said, "I don't even WANT to think about what they are going to do to us!" Lee said, no yelled hyperly. "What ever it is it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said (Was Shikamaru there before? I don't remember, we'll just say he was he was just being quiet)

Girl's room

"So Naruto how did you know?" Ino asked. "Well…um…see that plant bush thing over there?" "Yeah? What about it?"

"Look inside." They went over to the plant and looked inside, they saw a video camera that said 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha DON'T TOUCH! You have been warned'

Then they all went Oo. "Hey Yomi, I think you have the crazy one…" Temari said. "I do not! He's just….different…" Yomi argued. Then they remembered the video camera, "So how long have you guys been spying on our sleepover Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Um….when you started playing Truth or Dare….and we heard Hinata say that she liked-" THUMP! Hinata had fainted (well you would to if your crush found out you had a crush on them without you knowing…) "Uh…Hinata?" Yomi started to poke her. Which didn't work so she walked to the kitchen, got a glass of water and splashed it on her face. "HUH? Uh…um…I'm sorry…" Hinata stammered. She wouldn't even look at Naruto, which he didn't notice (A: -.-) "Well, I have an idea. Someone shut off the camera." Sakura whispered. "And Naruto were going to need your help." Then Tenten went over and shut the camera off.

In Sasuke's Apartment

"Oh Crap." They said in unison."

LineLineLineLineLineCHEESELineLineLineLineLine

MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

You know what's ironic? I hate cliffies but I use them…weird…any way please review.


	11. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

This is a REALLY important authors note, I am DISCONTINUING the following stories:

Sasuke's Crush

and my friends will be typing up B-chan's glomping day for me since I have the first 10 chapters of it in a notebook. and I won't start any new

for a while, sorry. The reason for this is that I'm starting high school Sep. 8th, now I'm not going to a public school, I'm going to a private high

school that I tried REALLY hard to get into and its such a great oppritunity that I can't give it up and I have to keep my grades above a B+ so

I'm not going to be on except on vacations and Saturday nights after class and homework and on Sundays. Please understand, I really need

this if I want to obtain my life long dream of becoming a Equine Vet (Horse doctor).

Love you all, and thanks for understanding, and those of you who don't please don't complain to me, I have enough problems as it is.


	12. Redone Version

Attention:

I will be rewriting this story, under my account: **Aikroa.**

I'm hoping after the changes, the story will be much better, and I'll try to update it more often. =)

From,


End file.
